


Just The Beginning

by CWMaddy



Series: Killer Frost: Too Cool To Care [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Killer Frost Origin, Maybe I won't, Maybe I'll make Caitlin good, More characters will come with each installment, Not sure where I'm going with this, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWMaddy/pseuds/CWMaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Barry Allen didn't go back in time in "Out of Time"? And what if Caitlin didn't react too well to Cisco's death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this. Literally, I just had a random idea and had to write it down. Now that I think about it, having so many fanfictions to write at once probably isn't the best idea...oh well. Don't expect super fast updates, but do expect more to come. Hopefully, you like this enough that your urge to kill me fades.

When Caitlin turned around with her's and Dr. Wells' coffees, she nearly dropped the steamy cups. Harrison was gone, and all that was left was his wheelchair. In utter horror, Caitlin rushed to the exit doors as calmly as she could. It wasn't working very well, the loud clicking of her heals slamming roughly on the floor drew the attention of a few customers. She dropped the coffees into a nearby trash can, ignoring the heavy slam they made as they pulled the trash bag down with their weight. 

Getting into her car, Caitlin sped off down the street to the only place she knew Harrison wanted to be. S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco was there, and Harrison knew it. Something bad was about to happen, but not if she could stop it. She was surprised that no police had stopped her at the speed she was driving, but she didn't have much room to care. Her emotions were too busy flooding with worry and fear. 

Getting to her work place, she called Barry first. Caitlin wasn't stupid. If Harrison could walk, he was dangerous. And she wouldn't be able to take him on her own. She needed Barry's help. She knew he wouldn't abandon her in a time of need like this. 

That thought made Barry brushing her off and going straight to the problem of a tidal wave heading straight toward the city all the more surprising. Of course, she couldn't exactly blame him for being terrified. Surely she could wait a few more minutes for Barry to save the city before going off against Dr. Wells, right? No. Caitlin knew she couldn't wait any longer. She didn't need Barry at the moment, she could do this alone. Maybe. 

Caitlin walked down to Cisco's destination, nervousness boiling up in her chest. All of her confidence shattered around her when she entered the room to see Cisco lying motionlessly on the floor. 

"No!" She exclaimed, running over to him. Crouching down onto her knees, she hurriedly checked for a pulse. There was none. 

"Nononono. Cisco, don't do this," She muttered. "Wake up!" 

Looking at his face, she noticed the dried up tear tracks on his cheeks, and looked at his wide open eyes. They weren't bright and cheery like they had been just a few hours before. They were glazed over and lifeless. Caitlin closed his eyes with her fingers, getting choked up on air. She let out a heart broken sob/scream, and it echoed in the room and through the halls. 

Suddenly, Caitlin heard the faint but purposeful footsteps of someone behind her. Turning around slowly, Caitlin became face to face with Harrison Wells. But now, he was standing. She hadn't cried yet, but the sight of him made it harder not to. She immediately knew what had happened to Cisco, and it felt like a knife had been speared through her back. Harrison had killed Cisco. 

"Caitlin," Dr. Wells drawled. "It's alright, I can help you get through this," 

Caitlin just shook her head, clenching her eyes shut tightly. She couldn't believe that she had ever trusted this man! Harrison Wells, her boss, her mentor.

Her friend. 

It was all a lie. Harrison was a liar, and a murderer, and a manipulative man. Caitlin hated him, and she hated herself for ever letting him get to her. She hated herself for not stalling him at Jitters for just a bit longer, for not calling Barry the moment that she turned around and saw his abandoned wheelchair. This was all her fault. 

"This is all my fault," she whispered brokenly, looking down at Cisco's cold, dead, body. 

"Caitlin, don't think like that. This isn't your fault at all," Harrison said, his voice gentle and sickeningly sweet. It made Caitlin's stomach churn with betrayal. 

Caitlin glared daggers at Harrison. "You're right. It's yours!" She snarled, standing up from the position she had been in, crouched down next to her dead friend's body. 

"Now, that's not very far from the truth. However, it's not entirely correct either. Cisco brought this upon himself, always looking into things that are none of his business," Harrison declared sadly. "It's a shame...what I had to do," 

"You didn't have to do anything! You didn't have to kill Barry's mom, or lie to us all! You didn't have to string us along like you've been doing for years, and you most of all didn't have to kill Cisco!" Caitlin retorted angrily, her eyes blazing with fury. 

"Caitlin please, listen to my reasons. I only did all of those things so I could get back to my time. I wish that none of this ever happened, but unfortunately for all of us, I couldn't go back home. I couldn't let Cisco tell everyone my secret, so I had to make a few adjustments," 

"Adjustments? You call murder an adjustment?!" Caitlin shouted. 

Harrison slowly approached Caitlin, but before he could even get within 10 feet of her, Caitlin did something neither of them had expected. 

"Get away!" She screeched, outstretching her hands in a pushing manner, her eyes closing tightly in order to hold back tears. 

And in that moment, Caitlin's entire body felt like it was encased in a pool of ice cold water. Ice shot from her hands, hitting Harrison head on in the chest. He was thrown violently backwards, only stopping when he slammed into the wall. Caitlin opened her eyes which were now wide with shock, and looked over to Dr. Wells. 

The man lied on his back, gasping and choking, the ice he had been hit with quickly running all over his body. Patterns of frost stretched over his torso and ran up his neck and face. He twitched, struggling to sit up. He failed to do so, and finally ceased movement all together. Caitlin cautiously walked over to his still person, the sinking feeling still not yet gone. She looked at his face, and his eyes were shiny and open wide. 

Harrison was dead. And Caitlin had killed him.

Releasing a shaky breath, Caitlin was surprised to see fog come out of her mouth as if the temperature in the room had dropped drastically. But Caitlin knew that the room was no lower than 75 degrees. Looking down at her hands, Caitlin saw that the veins running up and down her arms were a dark blue. It was a stark contrast to the suddenly completely white color of her skin, and it was as if she was a ghost. Caitlin turned, looking at her reflection in the glossy metal machine that she couldn't remember the name Cisco gave it. She screamed. 

Caitlin's entire appearance was different. Her skin was a wintery white, her eyes a bright ocean blue. Her wavy hair that was once a reddish-brown was now ivory and it almost seemed to be glowing. Her lips were a dark sapphire, and it all terrified the woman. Caitlin staggered back, almost tripping over Cisco. She stabilized herself, breathing heavily. She suddenly realized that she was freezing, and started to shiver. 

Why was it so cold? What was happening to her? What had she become? Caitlin became dizzy, a wave of nausea overcame her. Putting her hand against the wall to hold herself up, Caitlin took several deep breaths and counted to 10 to calm her nerves. After doing all of that, Caitlin looked at her reflection once again. She was back to normal, but the chill tingly feeling still remained in her palms. 

The reality of everything that had just happened came flooding back, hitting her like a brick. Cisco was dead. Harrison was a liar and she had killed him. Barry was who knows where, and Ronnie was somewhere in the world with Professor Stein, looking for some guy that claimed that he could help them. Only then did Caitlin realize that she was all alone. 

Caitlin felt numb. She stared blankly ahead, her eyes unfocused and watering with tears. When they finally fell, they instantly froze on their way down her cheeks. The crackling noise it made broke her out of her trance. 

'You will get through this. You don't need anyone. Being alone doesn't mean you're lonely.' She thought to herself. 

Inhaling sharply, Caitlin straightened her posture and forced a smile onto her face. This wasn't the end for Caitlin Snow. 

This was just the beginning.


End file.
